Bveress
"Father Figure to the Captains" Bveress was the Captain to Squad 13, his lieutenants, Hinata Matsuo and Rukia Kuchiki. Appearance Bveress is a tall man. His most visible features are his long brown hair and a big beard. His hair is long, almost reaching his waist. He has brown eyes and wears the standard Shinigami uniform with a long sleeved captain's Haori. He carries his sword in a purple obi. Personality In his free time, he attends to the gardens of the Squad 13's barracks or reading. He writes a series called "The Druidic tales of Nankaina and Kontororu" in which Nankaina and Kontororu travel the world healing lands that have been plagued by darkness. Bveress is a well-respected man, who treated everyone as equals. As a result, many have come up to him to seek advice for actions or decisions. His moral code is against fighting, to where he almost despises it. His moral code also has him go against harming his subordinates and other allies, although he will if he has too. He is quite perceptive, this is shown when he argues that the Seireitei has no longer become a Society, but just a battleground for barbarians. He was the longest standing member in the Gotei 13, this made him one of the strongest of the Gotei 13 in both reitsu and Kido. He always tries to show respect to his opponents, and will occasionaly talk them out of fighting. History Bveress grew up in the 70's districts, scouring for items, so he could sell them for food. One day he came across a record player with an album, he listened to this album everday, he was in a constant trance. One day, he found a treasure, it was very expensive and gave Bveress his fortune, in which he opened up orphanages and farms connected to food stalls. It was here, Bveress met many of the now Captains and other seated officers. With his built up wealth, he joined the acedemy with Jushiro Ukitake and Shunsui Kyoraku. He also graduated with them with very high scores in all subjects i.e Kido, Zanjitsu, Hoho and Hakuda, although Kido was his most proficient form of combat. When he got his first Asuachi, the album he listened to, influenced his soul so much, it began to pass onto his sword, this being The Human Equation. When Bveress first began to talk with his sword, it took over him, with his sword now having complete control over him, Bveress no longer had any control, he was just a viewer of the crimes he was commiting. He left the Shinigami afterwards and began slaughtering almost everyone he saw in the higher Rukon Districts. One day he noticed a child getting chased by a Grand Fisher. The chilld ran into a building, Bveress gave chase and followed it. When he reached the hut, it had been destroyed and the child brutally slaughtered and now being devoured by the Grand Fisher. In the distance the album could be heard, this hut was where Bveress grew up. Angered he mercilessly slaughtered it. For a brief moment after the battle, Bveress managed to gain control of his emotions, he managed to supress them back into his sword and thus, he learned his swords name. Nankaina Kontororu. He began the cycle yet again, listening to the album all day everyday. Although, he began to meditate with his sword. And he met his swords souls one by one, in scenario's like the album. This is when he came to realize that his sword was twin soul'd but also has a multi-personality disorder, making them change forms whenever they became a certain emotion. He never left his meditation until he gained Bankai. By then his hair had grown long, and a beard. He went back to the Shinigami under an alias, and was made Ukitake's lieutenant. Plot Bveress was present when the Old Captains were executed, although, he managed to reach an agreement that Ukitake, his old friend, remain an advisor to the squad. He became Captain and made Hinata Matsuo his lieutenant. Bveress was the first person to encounter the Grey Robe Man, his reitsu was very powerful on Bveress and, even though he used a Danku, he was still stabbed. After Hinata's mission in where she encountered the Grey Robed Man, she begged Bveress to train her. It took many weeks for her to persuade him to break his morale code so he could train her. But eventually he agreed. He reserved an isolated area and began to train her. He didn't take the spar seriously, and fought her comedically, such as tugging on her hair and making her play chase with her sword. Eventually they both released Shikai, the battle didn't last that long afterwards because Hinata was bitten by a Giant Spider and passed out. After many months, Bveress joined the Arrancar after he noticed an increased growth in battling so he resigned as Captain and left Hinata as acting Captain and Rukia and 4th seat Yoshito as lieutenant. He went to the arrancars to heal their wounds and clean their towers. After talking to Szalaporro, he discovered some news, that forced him back to the Seireitei. He was given back his position and Hinata was made lieutenant again. After man weeks of rioting and teasing, Bveress' judgement was decided. Execution. During his execution, the arrancars came and saved him. With his sword he stabbed Hinata in the stomach, he killed the executioner and mortally wounded the Kenpachi. While in the Negacion, he revealed his "intentions" and ascended into Hueco Mundo. He now Resides in Las Noches serving as the Butler of Las Noches. Powers and Abilities Master Swordsman: While hating to fight, he knows many forms and has shown immense talent in swordplay. Kido Master: While in the Academy, Bveress was the top in his class in terms of Kido, being able to cast very high level Kido without incantation and show no signs of exhaustion. Shunpo Master: As a Captain, he is very formidable in Shunpo, being able to put enough distance inbetween him and his opponents. Immense Spiritual Pressure: As the oldest Captain in the Gotei 13, he has the some of the Strongest reitsu out of everyone, and he is able to hide it well, this is shown when he was able to stalk Squad 2's captain and go unnoticed. Enhanced Durability: Bveress is very durable, this is shown in many fights, where he is normally the last one standing. Zanpakuto Nankaina Kontororu: When Unreleased has a brown cut and the blade is coloured purple. It has the standard bronze cross. Shikai: "Form that of the mystical world, bend it too thy will, Rise from the Ground and strike for thee, Nankaina Kontororu!" After the incantion, he grasps one hand on the hilt and blade, the zanpakuto then takes form of a Steal Rod, in which he can detach, and form his reitsu into blades that emit from the ends. Shikai Special Abilities: The Souls manifest into 7 forms. *Fear = Giant Spider *Agony = Alligator *Love = Horse *Passion = Wolf *Reason = Eagle *Pride = Lion *Rage = Whale Each of these forms have a Summon as showns as above. He can also summon Missiles to fire at the enemy and an Arcane Bolt, which on contact, explodes like dynamite. Bankai: His power grows tenfold. His summons are different and have become more Power *Fear = Shelob *Agony = Killer Croc *Love = Pegasus *Passion = Fenrir *Reason = Griffon *Pride = Nemean Lion *Rage= Kraken His Arcane missiles are now Nukes. And his lightning is now more explosive and when it explodes it sparks off mini sparks that cause more explosions. A new ability he gains in Bankai is Arcane Imprisonment. An Unbreakable Reitsu Cage forms around the Opponent, this can show many emotion i.e Agony, the painful wait of the incoming pain. Rage, Where the opponent tries to break out but can't etc. When in bankai, he gains a cloak, entirely made out of reitsu, he can use this to transfer reitsu from the cloak into his attacks to make them more powerful, or absorb power from attacks to increase defense. The cloak envelopes the entire body, making the face no longer visible. Stats Offense: 80 Defense: 80 Mobility: 90 Intelligence: 100 Kido/Reitsu: 100 Physical Strength: 70 =520